1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to key rings. More particularly, the present invention relates to a key ring having a tamper-evident closure member and a unique alphanumeric serial identification code, as well as to kit for assembling a high-security key ring, and a method of using the described kit to form a key ring.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of different key rings are known for storing various keys.
Examples of some of the known key rings include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,993 to Eckerdt, and also in each of the references cited in the file history of U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,993.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved tamper-evident key ring.